It's just a kiss
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: just a small little one shot that I wrote for a little fun. Slash so if you don't like please don't read. R/S


A short little one shot fiction for Lazy town and Robbie and Sportacus. It's been quite some time I wrote these two and this popped in so I wrote it down. Slash and fluff warnings right here at the start. I don't own any of these characters the BBC does, I am merely borrowing them for a little while.

It's just a kiss.

The hero of lazy town frowned slightly at the villain, who simply stood there looking back at him in shock Sportacus was confused about Robbie's so obviously reaction to his kissing him soundly on the cheek for behaving for a whole week. "What on earth did you do that for?" The slender man finally demanded stuttering slightly and blushing a deep shade of red.

Now even more baffled than before blond hero raised both brows and tried to explain his action to the other man. "Robbie, it's just a kiss. You know, a kiss. How to explain this? A kiss, is a kiss... it doesn't have to mean anything more than just affection..." The hero trailed off and shrugged slightly at the taller man.

"Really now..." The dark haired man said to Sportacus softly, as something in Robbies mind clicked into place and he had a rather devious idea, the hero had just given him the perfect way to show Sportacus what he felt for him without having to actually say a thing to the ever innocent hero.

There was something in the tone of the other man used that made the blond haired hero gulp very nervously. Quickly Robbie reached out he grabbed hold of the hero's jacket, pulling him in with one swift movement. With a gasp, the smaller man placed both hands to the chest of the villain to keep his balance, gulping again Sportacus stared up into the mysterious grey eyes of the other man and wondered what Robbie was going to do next. A slow almost sinister smile spread over the face of the taller villain. "So a kiss is just an expression of affection huh?" He asked the other man in a deep throaty voice, which sent shivers of pleasure sneaking up the spine of the hero.

Sportacus continued to stare up at the taller man and found that he suddenly felt like pray before a rather large hungry beast. Eventually the blond man nodded slightly to the villain, who smiled at him once again in the same way as he had before. "Ahh well then in that case..." The slender villain said softly before he leant in towards the blond man, he lets his lips gently touched those of Sportacus in a soft kiss.

The smaller man took in a slight shocked breath, his blue eyes widened slightly, then gently Robbie teased the lips of the other man open, and the hero unable to resist his teasing opened his mouth. Quickly and ruthlessly the villain took advantage of this weakness plunging his tongue into the other mans mouth and began to explore it with his own tongue, adoring every murmur of noise he was wrenching from the hero.

After a few moments of kissing Sportacus like this the taller man slowly he drew away letting the blond man gasp for air for a few moments, before plunging in again, kissing him savagely this time. Sportacus felt a groan of pleasure leave him, he leant closer to Robbie, who responded by quickly pulling the smaller man flush against his body and putting both his arms round the hero.

Sportacus was too busy melting into the arms of the other man to care about anything else other than those wonderful lips and the amazing, thrilling sensations they were sending through him. The hero had never felt like this his whole life, it was as if he were more alive than he had ever been before, and shockingly it was Robbie Rotten who was causing him to feel this way.

Slowly Robbie drew back, he broke the kiss gently and looked down with a smile at the expression of pure pleasure that was on the face of the Lazy town hero. Carefully Robbie stepped back from Sportacus, with another smiled to himself the villain turned and walked away leaving the flustered hero standing there staring open mouthed with shock at his back.

Quickly the blond shook himself out of his daze and went after the retreating back of the villain. As soon as Sportacus caught up to him, the hero grabbed his arm making Robbie halt, quickly the smaller man turned the taller to face him and stared up into those mysterious grey eyes. Right now Robbie's silver eyes where giving none of his feelings or thoughts away, gently Sportacus reached up and stroked one of the cheeks of the other man. "Robbie...that kiss it was wonderful."

"I am glad you think so. So was that the 'just a kiss' you had in mind?" The villain asked a slightly teasing note to his voice.

"No, no it wasn't, that was a lot more than I had ever expected to get from you and now I find myself wanting another and another."

"Oh really now?" The dark haired man said cocking one brow at the smaller man.

"Yes, please Robbie. May I have another kiss...?" The hero asked gently, moving closer to the villain.

Slowly a lazy smile spread over the face of the villain, who placed both hands on his hips and looked down at the town hero. "I'll think about it." With a smirk to himself Robbie turned away from the other man and once again began to walk back to his layer, quiet content that for once he had managed to active a small victory over the hero in their ongoing war.

Now all he needed to do was convince himself that his feeling towards the blond man had not changed, that they had not become even more intense. Robbie was very careful not to hurry his walk to make himself looks at nonchalant and carefree as was possible, he could panic once he was home.

The villain however need not have worried about such concerns, his arm was once again caught by Sportacus, who spun Robbie round, and pulled him close with a strength and speed that even after all his past experiences of those attributes left the dark haired man stunned. The next thing Robbie was aware of was a hand on the back of his neck and lips, dry and warm against his, the villain let his eyes slide shut before letting himself take part in the passion filled kiss which the hero was giving him.

Slowly almost reluctantly the two men moved apart from the kiss to allow themselves air. Their eyes however remained locked, grey to blue and blue to grey, with a slight nod of his head the hero moved suddenly sweeping Robbie off his feet and into his arms. The dark haired man let out a small noise of surprise before looking up at the man who was now carrying him with determined steps back towards the airship. "Sportacus what are you doing?"

"Hey you got my name right... it sounds wonderful when you say my came correctly. As for what I am doing... Well Robbie I am taking you home so I can love you and take care of you." The blond told him calmly and precisely.

The taller man flushed slightly but made no further arguments taking this as a sign of approval Sportacus carried on back to the airship. The residence of Lazy town watched the hero and villain of the town going back to Sportacus's home together and traded smiles, glad to see those two men find happiness at last. Bessie looked at Milford and smiled slightly. "That's a dinner date I owe you."

Milford smiled back at her and said with a slight chuckle. "Yes I believe it is." He gallantly offered his arm to Bessie who took it and the pair strolled off to go and have a nice evening out together.


End file.
